Pegasus Seiya (Downplayed)
Power and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-C, 8-C with TWO Athena Exclamations, 8-B with Pegasus God Cloth. Name: Pegasus Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male, but looks like a girl. Age: 12 year old. Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, walking plot-powered mary sue. Powers and Abilities: Can punch very hard, scream for 5 minutes tops, fly like a badly animated paper plane, Atomizat-HAHAHAHA. (Have you EVEN SEEN anyone in Saint Seiya being atomized? PLEASE. Outlier of the ages), can play the guitar, Plot Convenience, can see and hear even if Saga removed his senses without reason, friendzoning. Attack Potency: Possibly Low Street Level (Destroyed a small rock as a child) | Building Level with Multiple Athena Exclamations. (He needs two other gold clothed saints alongside while facing yet other three gold saints, which only managed to destroy one house in Athena´s Sanctuary ) |''' At least ' City Block Level with the Pegasus God Cloth. '(Defeated Thanathos, who wasn´t able to kill a single human girl because threee fodder comic relief bronze saints and two silver saints were protecting her.) 'Speed:Below Average human level (Took him 12 hours to run thru a small sanctuary) | ' ' Lightspe-HAHAHAHA. (Oh man, they still take HOURS in fighting thru sanctuaries and small islands, when they can somehow run across the earth seven times in a second! outlier, possibly Average Human Level if he runs like an Airplane.) ' '''Lifting Strength: Human Level (He hasn´t lifted anything.) Striking Strength: Wall Level (His Pegasus Comet meteors damage small buildings) Durability: Human to wall Level (Comparable to Ikki, who got stabbed to death by Lyuminades disguesed as Esmeralda, and got defeated by Saga, who was able to throw people into walls with trippy space backgrounds) | Solar Light Level (Is comparable to the gold Saints, who died when they threw solar light at the Willing Wall, Lament Wall, wathever.) | City Block Level (Defeated Thanathos, who failed to kill a normal human girl, got thrown around by Hades, who threw people to pillars) Stamina: Shonen Protagonist High. He never gives up for wathever reason. He might be bleeding ten times the amount of blood he has, missing all him limbs and somehow, the Deus ex machina happens. Range: Couple of metters with Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. (They were almost reaching the ends of the Star Wars Tournament arena) Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth, Pair of red and blue jeans. Intelligence: Below Average (didn´t go to school, he fights for a Goddess that doesn´t even pay him) Weaknesses: Gets obliterated by pretty much everyone, Can be stabbed and killed by normal people, being Friendzoned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pegasus Meteor Fist (Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken): Seiya throws a bunch of little fists with a pegasus in the background. * Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken): Seiya throws a hadouken with the little fists combined into one. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: Seiya grabs the opponent´s breasts and throws him into the ground. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense & 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gender Equality Supporters Category:Hax Category:Wanked Category:Memetic tier Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst